1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp support unit capable of stably and firmly mounting a lamp, and a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display including the lamp support unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a transmissive or transflective liquid crystal display (LCD), except a reflective LCD using external incident light such as natural light, employs a light source of a backlight assembly to display images. This backlight assembly is classified into an edge type and a direct type according to the position of the light source. In the edge type backlight assembly, a light guide plate is installed below a LCD panel and a light source is installed to one side of the light guide plate such that light incident on the side of the light guide plate can be vertically outputted and irradiated to the LCD panel. On the other hand, in the direct type backlight assembly, a plurality of light sources are placed below a LCD panel to directly irradiate a front surface of the LCD panel. The light source may be a fluorescent lamp or a light emitting diode, but the fluorescent lamp can be generally used in a medium- or large-sized liquid crystal display.
In order to fix this fluorescent lamp into the liquid crystal display, a lamp socket is generally used in the direct type while a lamp holder is generally used in the edge type. However, since the conventional lamp socket or holder is configured such that a lamp can be easily moved in a longitudinal and/or radial direction (vertical or horizontal direction) due to an external impact, the fluorescent lamp may be easily separated from the lamp socket or holder. If the fluorescent lamp is separated from its suitable position, distances between adjacent fluorescent lamps are changed and thus the uniformity of brightness is deteriorated.
In particular, in a case where a lamp socket is used, a lead of the fluorescent lamp is gripped only by the lamp socket. Thus, the lead of the fluorescent lamp may be bent due to an external impact. As a result, distances between adjacent fluorescent lamps can be changed to thereby deteriorate the uniformity of brightness. Furthermore, since fine cracks may be produced at junction portions between the lead and tube of the fluorescent lamp, gas may slowly leak out of the fluorescent lamp. In addition, it may result in the failure or malfunction of the fluorescent lamp.
Alternatively, in a case where a lamp holder is used, an assembling process of soldering a wire to the lead of the fluorescent lamp and fixing one end of the lamp tube to the lamp holder is not easily conducted. Furthermore, heat radiation is deteriorated due to a lamp holder and a lamp cover supporting the lamp holder, and thus, the brightness characteristic is also deteriorated.